


godsend

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane compares Dia to an angel.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	godsend

Yohane waited for Dia to meet her in the tiny parking lot next to the park. It was close to Dia’s house and Yohane didn’t mind traveling to see one of her old friends. The moped she had just been riding on a few moments ago was safely parked up behind her with her helmet resting on the seat. It was late but the lamplight let her spot the figure that approached. It was Dia. A long red coat being zipped up as she complained to herself about the cold. 

Yohane called out to her. “Hey.”

There was a small smile on her face. It faded to annoyance. Dia closed the distance and sighed. “Is there any reason for this?”

Yohane shrugged. “It’s been a while. I was in town and I wanted to say hi.”

“Why did you want to meet up here of all places?” Dia scowled as she looked over her surroundings. She glared malice at the buildings and trees. “It’s freezing.”

Yohane glanced down at her bike leathers, padded practically head to toe with thermal liners that kept her warm. She noticed how Dia wasn’t wearing a scarf and took pity on her. Yohane figured she had one in the under seat compartment. Opening it up with a turn of her keys, she quickly reached for soft black wool and tossed it to Dia. 

“It’s freezing.” Yohane echoed, gesturing to the scarf with a tilt of her head.

There was a huff as Dia wrapped the scarf around herself. She shoved her glove less hands back into her pockets. Yohane was starting to feel bad for dragging her out into the cold when clearly she wasn’t prepared for it.

A dull static. Yohane winced and waited.

“Well, how have you been?” Dia asked curtly.

“Good. I got my license finally and yeah…” Yohane scrambled to find something to actually talk about. Her life was rather dull. “I’ve just been working at a cafe in Numazu.”

“Still living with your parents?” Dia asked.

Yohane shook her head. “Moved out a few months ago. My flatmate is a little infuriating but…” She trailed off. The joke she could have made instead of silence would probably confuse or sicken Dia. Yohane went with silence. 

“That's great.” There was the first smile. It had been a long time since Yohane had seen one of those from Dia. It had been a long time since Yohane had seen Dia at all.

“Yeah…” Yohane scratched behind her head. “How are you?”

Dia was perfect at hiding things unless you knew where to look. Yohane was used to searching for the faults in others’ words of confidence. She noticed as that practiced perfect composure flickered for a moment. “I’ve been well. Keeping active and staying in good health.” 

“That sounds like such bullshit.” Yohane stuck her tongue out at Dia teasingly. She offended but Yohane wasn’t deterred by it. “How have you actually been?”

Her question was met with a silence thick and heavy. 

A timid voice, unlike Dia’s usual demeanor somehow managed to shine through all the weight. “Why do you ask me that?”

“Because I want to know how my Spokesperson is really doing.” Yohane moved her helmet and carefully leaned against the bike seat. 

“I haven’t been called that in a long time....” Dia smiled for a moment and not a moment more. 

“It meant the world to me back then.” Yohane offered a smile in place of Dia’s missing one. “You were the one person who listened to my weird Fallen Angel bullshit and tried to understand what the fuck I was on about.”

“Well of course.” Dia folded her arms. “It was imperative we were all able to communicate with each other. You needed someone to help you and I-” She cut herself off sharply.

Yohane grinned, not letting it go. “What was that?”

“It doesn't matter.”

“Come on.” Yohane whined. She tried to pull on the thread more. Wanting to unravel some of Dia’s misery in hopes of helping. “Tell me.” 

A sigh. It cut through their stagnation sharply. “I wanted to help you.”

“You always were an angel…” Yohane paused for a moment before rushing to explain herself. “I don’t mean that in a condescending way. You’re a genuinely nice person Dia.  _ Like seriously. _ Your shining light of compassion and kindness is kind of blinding.” Yohane chuckled to herself, figuring she could get away with teasing Dia just a little bit after the compliment. “And loud. You used to yell a lot…”

Expecting a harsh glare, Dia just shook her head. “Buu buu. I’m not as kind as you think I am.”

It was a small shock. Yohane still got a rebuttal ready. “I doubt that. You’re a godsend, straight from the heavens.”

Dia glanced away. “I’m really not.”

The air around them suddenly got colder. 

“Why don’t you think so?” Yohane asked, still not believing Dia’s words. She breathed out a heavy breath which created a mist.

“I had… Other motives.”

Yohane chuckled. “Like?” There was a hesitation. Yohane offered her a smile and a push. “Let the great Fallen Angel Yohane judge your sins. I promise you Dia, it’s fine.”

“When we were kids I had a crush on you.”

Yohane blinked at Dia. Dumbfounded, her mouth opened to say something but no words came out. 

Dia stared down at the floor, her demeanor faltering. “I know. It’s disgusting- I really tried not to.”

Still reeling, Yohane had nothing to say. Her mind was struggling to grasp a million different things. The fact Dia used to like her, the fact anyone used to like her and the fact Dia liked women were all pretty unexpected.

“You liked me?” Yohane asked in disbelief. “You actually liked me?” In reply, Dia looked slightly scared as she nodded her head slowly. “Huh…” Yohane’s mind stalled. A slight blush crept into her cheeks. She would be happy to hear that if she wasn’t really fucking worried about her friend being upset.

“I understand if you find me disgusting… Believe me, I hate that I’m like this more than anyone.” Harsh resentment dripped from each word.

“Dia.” Yohane spoke, standing up and walking over to her. Dia looked up apprehensively. “It’s okay. Dia. Listen to me. It’s okay you feel that way. It doesn’t change how kind you are or make you disgusting?”

Dia’s world view was caving in on itself. She sniffed, from the cold or from the tears beginning to form, Yohane had no idea. Things lulled. 

“Yohane…” There was a vulnerability in Dia’s voice that hurt to hear from someone so strong.

“Y-yeah?” 

“Thank you.”

Those two words filled the air with relief. She pulled Dia into a gentle hug. “You’re still an angel.” Dia hummed something in protest but Yohane just held her firmly.

“Would you… Find it repulsive if I said that I may still feel that way about you.”

“I’d be fucking surprised.” Yohane answered without thinking. There was a nervous little mumble from Dia and Yohane raced to say something reassuring. How did she explain to Dia she’d been questioning her own sexuality since high school. Now she was questioning if she felt the same. “And... Uhhh- Happy?”

“Really?” Dia pulled back to stare at Yohane. There was a shine in her eye from her mesmerized expression. A second later she pushed Yohane away, clearing her throat and brushing that intimate moment between them aside. Still she couldn’t stop the blush that grew on her face.

“Y-yeah…” Yohane gave her a soft smile. “I really don't know what to say…” 

“I suppose that’s to be expected.” Dia muttered to herself. She took a step back, her movements jaring and forced. “I-it’s getting late. I should head back before my parents start to worry…”

They were cutting this short and leaving it here was a bad idea. Dia wanted to escape but she remembered something. “Your scarf…”

“Keep it.” She didn’t want Dia to get cold on the way back either. An Idea for a solution flickered through Yohane’s mind. “If you want… You could give it back to me next time we meet up… Maybe on a date this weekend?”

Relief flickered on Dia’s face before her lips curled up into a smile. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Yohane to give Dia a ride on her scooter and ended up with this instead damn


End file.
